mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Twilight Sparkle/@comment-5871273-20130223175523/@comment-24.154.139.151-20130224165229
@ Dragon Theology. I believe there as been a misunderstanding. First and most of all This is not about Twilight Sparkle, nor Her new change, or as it to do with the show. This has been about your comments that seem to attack anyone and everyone, rather you meant to or not. I was not offended by you saying you did not care about Twilight....... I was offended by this from you.."Besides, this wasn't a discussion on how much we care about the subject, it's that the fact that Twilight since Twilight isn't our favorite character, it doesn't really bother us as much as others" I fully understood what you and Ana said. What I said related. This comment just made me feel inept or the comment is from an elitist, who believes I am inept. I don't believe you are an elitist nor do I believe you think I am inept. I should had been clearer than you relating it back to your not liking a character from a show. That is how I felt from that comment from the wording. Could you be more gentler talking to me and others, Please? And also please would you ask what I meant or try to figure it than to assume I meant something else. My meanings and words I believe have been twisted, I see it is from a misunderstanding. I am sad by all the attacking on others because something is different their views, their choices. etc. This world needs more love than uncaring selfish ways. It so easy to read over these these words and not reflecting on their true meanings. I look out for the interests of others. I found, being kind to others has just enjoyment. I love another just as myself. People has turn a cheek when people has called out. then those people when in need no one is there to help, they will not be anwser. If you give out love you will get love back tenfold, however, if you give out hate if will get it back tenfold. Genuine caring for others beings more love, and happiness. When some one belittles, attacks ect they are really saying something about their self and they will have more pain, more hurt in their lives. I can understand you want to protect from getting attack but there are other ways. Hate brings more hate. Love conquers hate. Just when someone focuses on hate, and not care. they usually get it back Tenfold. Not caring beings hate and that is the losing side. This is not about losing or winning. Love, caring is not about losing or winning. There is enough love out there that there are no sides. Again.......I was not offend about your opinions about twilight nor I am debating about Twilight new change.Please read back what I said without thinking about any debate, or Twilight, or me being insulted at your opinions when it was something you stated to me.. Honestly, it is helpping hand .. I was saying to you, it would appear you do because off other comments and how some of them seem to attack..When someone attacks you, retaliate by attacking is only going to bring more attacking more hate. Reasons to I care: love, joy, peace, patience, kindness, goodness, faithfulness, helpping others.